1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skin beautifying cosmetic composition, more particularly a skin beautifying cosmetic composition containing 4-isopropyltropolone and/or fatty acid esters thereof as active ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an eternal wish common to womankind to have a fair and beautiful skin, and a variety of cosmetic preparations blended with the peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide, zinc peroxide, magnesium peroxide, sodium peroxide, zinc perborate, magnesium perborate, sodium perborate, etc., have been offered to live up to such feminine desire. However, the peroxides such as mentioned above had the problems in keeping quality, physical or chemical stability and blending compatibility with the cosmetic compositions, and also their skin-beautifying effect was unsatisfactory. There have been developed and commonly used lately the cosmetics blended with vitamin C, cystine, colloidal sulfur and the like, but even these cosmetics can not still be deemed satisfactory in keeping quality, stability and beautifying effect.